Simply Stupid
by Amber Spirit
Summary: Felicio, a fourteen year old Initiate struggling to pass his classes, always knew he was never meant to be a Jedi. So how did he end up with a Master? -SLASH- OMC/OMC slight AU
1. Tarallucci

_**Summary**: Felicio, a fourteen year old Initiate struggling to pass his classes, always knew he was never meant to be a Jedi. So how did he end up here? SLASH slight AU  
**AN**: I wanted to do this for a while now even though the characters are completely different by this point but what the hell. The chapters would be short.  
IF anyone is even reading this (which I seriously doubt) review._

_**Warning**: Slash (boy on boy action) and a LOT of AUness (just cuz I forgot pretty much EVERYTHING from Star Wars)_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicio could already feel the pressure of the upcoming exams settling in, despite the fact that they still had good full three months before the actual Choosing. Yet even now, as he was waiting with the other Initiates to be paired off for the training exercise, Felicio already knew that the Choosing is going to be a MAJOR disaster and he is going to humiliate not only himself but all of his teachers and the whole Jedi order in general. AGAIN. And no amount of bullshitting or cute faces is going to get him out of it either.

_'Oh, Kor._' the fourteen year old Initiate thought with despair and glanced up just in time to see his friend Perxa get paired up with a shy looking Askajian boy that Felicio couldn't bother to remember the name of. Well, great. There goes his chance to be paired up with his friend. Felicio sighed even harder since things would be less complicated with Perxa-she knew what a disaster he was with a lighsaber and often tried to help him not to look like a complete idiot in front of their Master. But with her gone, Felicio was sure that his incompetence is going to not only get noted, but amaze Master Sieran into silence.

Felicio Mancini always knew that he was never meant to be a Jedi, yet ever since he was eight years old, everybody around him claimed otherwise. The short brunette was exceptionally good with the use of Force, but as Kor deemed it unfair, Felicio sucked really bad at everything else. His studies were a disaster. Not only could he not say a complete sentence in Huttese (despite the fact that he was taught it as his second language for five years straight)or not make a presentation for his Galactic Politics class without making a complete ass of himself ,to top it all off- _Felicio was bad at lighsabers_.

Like, REALLY bad. (Words can't describe how bad his skills truly are.)

Felicio would be amazed if his last years lightsaber match at the Choosing exam wasn't recorded at the Jedi temple archive as The Most Insulting Performance in the Whole History of Jedi. And that was putting it mildly. He could swear he saw Master Kee Shui faint on the spot (ok, he didn't pass out, but he REALLY looked like he wanted to!).  
No wonder he wasn't a Padawan yet. And who would want him as a student, really? If he was a prestigious Jedi Master, he wouldn't want to waste time with such a klutz either. Actually, Felicio was hoping to be kicked out of the temple for YEARS now, but for some reason they still insisted to keep him there. Being humiliated on daily bases at first might seem like a cheap price for education, a bed and a meal three times a day, but as Felicio found out long time ago,it got old very quickly. He would rather go back to the streets at this point, but his honoured Masters were too concerned to just leave him to fend for himself. They probably thought they were doing him a favour too. Well, so much for that.

"-Felicio, you would spar with Malcolm here, so move towards the second group, please..."

It was a miracle in itself that he heard Master Sieran's voice through all that angst that seemed to be accumulating all around him, but the moment he saw Flyte's smirking face, he knew he was screwed.

Malcolm Flyte was (together with Felicio) the oldest boy in their group. With Felicio, the reason was embarrassingly clear-he simply failed so many times that he was never picked as a Padawan and simply forwarded to the next class preparing for their Choosing. The brunette was fourteen, despite the average age of the class being ten. For his defence, Felicio at least didn't LOOK fourteen. No. With an incredibly baby face, the brown-eyed boy was often mistaken for a little kid and used it as much to his advantage as possible. His puppy face and a soft, pleading voice (while not working on his peers) did WONDERS on all the adults and got him out of a lot of sticky situations. Felicio did not feel embarrassed for acting this way since he already lost all of his pride and dignity a LONG time ago. At this point, humiliation was something he dealt with on daily basis so pride was just a bad habit that got in the way and was useless.

Yes, talking about humiliation...

Felicio masked his face into an expression of friendly interest as he faced the biggest bully in the whole temple and his own personal tormentor, Malcolm Flyte. Despite being in the same situation as Felicio- the tall, black-haired boy was like a complete opposite of him. Flyte, to put it simply, was a prodigy.  
Nobody knew anything about his past or where he came from, but he was brought in the temple just last year and successfully finished his studies in such a short period of time that it seemed almost unreal. It is unheard of to bring a thirteen year old Initiate to the temple -most kids arrived when they were five and spent most of their childhood there, training. Yet Malcolm was OBVIOUSLY beyond all that and every subject he studied he got his blinding one hundred percent.

Not to mention his lightsaber skills. Felicio was sure that the boy was lying when he claimed that he never held a sabre in his life before- he was just too good to be a mere 'natural' yet everybody fell for his bullshit, since he was so perfect. Perfect Flyte. Why, yes. Lets all worship him. If Felicio ever wanted to turn to the Dark side it was now, just so he could practice a little Force choking on that smug little bastard (alright, he was taller than him but we already established the fact that Felicio looks like a frigging baby.)

"Hey, Malcolm." Felicio nearly had to spit out the unfamiliar name on his lips-calling the bastard by his first name made him feel strangely uncomfortable. He managed to smile at him, anyway.

Flyte raised one sharp eyebrow at him and then motioned for him to step in front of him as they both walked towards their duelling spot. Trying to appear grateful, Felicio smiled again and stepped through. It took all of his self control not to scream as he felt a hand clutch firmly on his shoulder like some kind of a twisted version of a friendly greeting. Frozen on the spot, Felicio turned to the silent owner of the hand and nearly died from shock when he saw the dark look Flyte was giving him.

_'I'm SO dead. I'm SO dead. OhKorI'mdead_.'

"Everyone ready? Perfect. I'll be coming over to see all of you, so you can go ahead and start the practice now. And no fooling around with the Force, kids! I don't want to see any flying object around here, understood?"

Felicio felt the hand on his shoulder tightening painfully and could cry on the spot as a perfect chorus of "Yes, Master Sieran" answered the elderly man in unison. Force was like the only thing he was good at. No Force meant he was completely at Flyte's mercy. And although the practice lightsabers were adjusted to do no actual damage (not counting the light stinging sensation) Felicio was sure that Flyte CAN and WILL find a way to make this painful for him. Because that's just how it was with him. He simply hated Felicio's guts.

Felicio didn't know why or how but the moment Malcolm Flyte met him on the second day of their classes, he decided that he hated his guts. It was all irrational of course, since Felicio made sure he was nice and friendly to everyone despite his own personal feelings. He always smiled at the pale boy, made all the friendly rituals one is supposed to go through with a fellow Initiate and basically gave him no reason to act the way he did.  
At the beginning, Flyte looked merely confused and even slightly embarrassed at Felicio's friendly advances. He seemed wary but not hostile and gave the short brunette an impression that they could get along very well.  
But then. On the second day.  
It seems that Flyte just randomly decided he hated him. Felicio has honestly, to this very day, no idea what had changed his mind. He was just laughing with Perxa and her group of friends when he looked over at Flyte and he was giving him The Scariest Evil Eye Ever Known to a Man. And that's how it began.

Well, whatever it was, Felicio was sure it was undeserving.

"Ehh...good luck then! Hope you go easy on me!" Felicio said cheerfully and winced a little as he saw Flyte's glare intensify. _Well, so-rry, didn't mean to OFFEND you or anything. Asshole._

Instead of answering, the tall fourteen year old turned on his lighsaber with a dramatic SWISSHH, and assumed his duelling stance. From that point on, it was safe to assume that Malcolm Flyte would NOT go easy on him. _Ah, For Kor's sake..._

Activating his own practice lightsaber, Felicio had to fight hard to still keep his friendly face on. And preparing himself for one GIANT beating of a LIFETIME, he started to fight.


	2. Pansoti

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars._**

_**AN:** Writing about Felicio makes me want to eat some Italian food..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His whole body hurt and Felicio nearly burst into tears right then and there- in the middle of Master Al'Dib's lecture about how frigging awesome Anomids are and how our culture would be lost forever without their intervention and blablabla worship blabla.  
He was really surprised that not one of his teachers questioned him about his poor appearance (after all, a black eye, a bruised throat and a bad limping IS something that would make you raise your eyebrow) but the rumours most likely spread faster than he gave them credit for and the whole temple is probably well informed and could laugh at his misfortune by now.

They should seriously consider locking that beast Flyte in a cage or something. It's like he gets off on beating him up. (Actually, that didn't seem so far-fetched now that Felicio thought about it)  
And also, how come the whole 'control your passion' thing wasn't used to punish Flyte? He enjoyed himself, the bastard. And he was totally obvious about it too! Didn't anyone hear him LAUGH? But of course, this was just another perfect example of favouritism, really. Felicio wouldn't be surprised if Flyte ended up becoming the next Sith lord or something. Hah, now that would be seriously fitting.

"-of the Yablari system. Naturally, they are one of the more social species as most humanoid ones are and enjoy-"

Life sucked so bad there was nothing to suck from anymore just the pure SUCKING. It was always on times like these that Felicio considered running away but was of course, too much of a chicken to really go through with it. So he went along with it and continued to smile at everyone, even that bastard Flyte who was now watching him from the other side of the classroom. What? Doesn't he have anything better to do with his precious time? And how in the name of Kor does he have such good marks if he's watching him during the lessons all the time?  
Ah, the mysteries of the galaxy..

"-in the graph. Mr Mancini. MR MANCINI."

"Yes, Master Al'Dib!"

"I would appreciate if you paid more attention in my class considering your marks and your last year's performance."

_Ooooh, yeah_. Felicio just grinned stupidly and nodded, trying to appear as lovable as he could.

"Ah, really. "His teacher sighed good-naturedly and crossed her tattooed arms across her wide chest. She looked like she wanted to smile really badly.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, Master." Felicio finished his 'I'm-a-poor-orphan-and-really-slow-please-pity-me routine while most of the kids in the classroom rolled their eyes. He could see Flyte looking away in disgust and he suddenly got the biggest urge to laugh.

"Well, alright. But just to be sure..."

Felicio turned his face back to the tall teacher in shock and widened his eyes. What? This wasn't part of the plan...

"Let's see...What would be the most polite way to greet an Anomid of a higher standing? Provided he or she wasn't royalty, of course."

_Well, damn_. He had absolutely no idea. And she put him on the spot too. Felicio could feel the whole classroom staring at him and he coughed awkwardly, hoping to choke on his own saliva and die right then and there.

Anomid, Anomid...why isn't that saying anything to him? They did a lot of culture stuff and were humanoid...or were they the ones with long noses and hairy bodies? _Ah, for the love of Kor..._

"Well?"

_Well._ Uh...he should probably go with the only one he knew...

"You stand with your feet together and ...and...address them as 'Kuaar'?"

There was a three seconds pause and then the whole classroom burst into laughter minus the teacher. After coming to the realization that his answer was obviously incorrect, Felicio enthusiastically joined them and made a stupid face, something which he was very good at. So much for his poor-orphan routine...

"You piece of Elom!" the red headed kid sitting in front of him shouted as he laughed "Anomids don't talk!"

"Aaaah!" Felicio hit his head playfully and smiled again, faking cheerfulness. _What a dumbass. What a complete bastard. No need to rub it in ,you retard, we get it._

"That's not true!" a girl's voice cut in through the class and the laughter slowly died down. _Ah, Perxa, my guardian angel..._

"I mean, Master Roth is an Anomid and he talks."

"And how would you know?! You never even met him!" the red headed boy in front said back and crossed his arms over his small chest.

"I so did!" Perxa retorted angrily.

"YEAH RIGHT. No one EVER sees Master Roth!"

"Well, I did!"

"Liar!".

"Diiiiiid! And he talked!!"

"Alrigt, alright, alright! Quiet, now. " Master Al'Dib raised her voice slightly and moved back towards the front of the class.

"Miss Starkeeth is right. I'm sure you all know about Master Roth..." she trailed off knowingly and Felicio could physically feel the giant 'DUH' sweeping through the classroom air.  
EVERYBODY knew about Master Roth. He was the youngest Jedi knight ever and his name is always associated with some impossibly dangerous and exciting mission. He was an Anomid and liked to work alone-you could consider yourself lucky if you even caught a glimpse of him in the temple. Almost like a workaholic, the man spent all of his life outside on some risky missions and hardly stayed at one place too long. Naturally, that made him the hero of all the Initiates. The young boys idolised him and wanted to be like him, while the young girls swooned over his pretty eyes and a handsome face.  
As for Felicio-although he never met him, he respected the man. After all, he freed himself from this boring place. That's got to count for SOMETHING.

"WELL, although he IS indeed an Anomid, Master Roth was not raised by his people so that's why he does not follow many of their customs, like for example using sign language instead of speech. And although he certainly doesn't enjoy it" at this, their teacher smiled ironically and Felicio had to wonder if she ever met the man "Master Roth certainly IS able to talk and does so quite frequently."

"See! Said I was right!" Perxa stated snottily and immediately, all the faces turned towards her in wonder.

"Whoaaa! Like, for real??"

"Tell me, tell me!"

"Did you see his lightsaber???Is it true it's blue??"

"No way! It's green right? MAN, I want a green one, just like his!"

"No, I didn't see his lightsaber or anything. But I....TOUCHED HIM!!!"

"Stars!!! That's so awesome!"

"I know! I was just going to the library and I pumped into someone and when I looked up, it's..."

Tuning the conversation out, Felicio collapsed back onto his chair and sighed in relief, happy not to get punished for his incompetence. Sheesh, seriously hard work. Looking at his excited friend, he couldn't help but smile but the expression slowly turned fake as his eyes fell onto the single person not interested in the tales of Master Roth.

Flyte.

_Oh, Kor-how much I hate him..._Felicio though with a forced smile and made a little awkward wave. The pale boy only blinked and then quickly looked away.

Felicio could swear that his bruises hurt more than they did at the beginning of the lesson.


	3. Arrosticini

_**AN**: I cannot stress this enough-DO NOT TAKE THIS STORY SERIOUSLY. It's just something for a friend. Not serious.  
Also, why are all chapters named after an italian food? Because I said so._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star wars._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If Roth knew what was waiting for him upon his arrival at the temple, he would probably consider not coming back at all. Because what they were asking of him was simply out of the question.

"...a padawan?"

Master Kee Shui calmly nodded and Roth could feel a sudden rush of panic grip at his insides. This is a joke. Surely. They can't expect him to carry a kid around...For once, he is too young-

"But surely there are other Masters, older and more experienced-"

"The issue here is not the lack of Masters, Roth. It is you."

"Me?"

It took some time but when it finally did sink in, the pale man nearly cursed out loud. They were still suspicious of him, weren't they? Ever since that mission at Senex, they called him to report as frequently as possible.  
Roth was aware that his attitude did not please the High Council and his constant absences and unwillingness to stay at the temple for a prolonged period of time made them suspicious but this was seriously getting out of hand.

"I also want you to be aware that although in theory you have been granted the title of a master by the council, one is not fully recognized as such until they successfully trained and instructed a padawan."

Roth sighed and looked away. Well, what could he say? It was true. And how very convenient for the High Council. Giving him a student would stop him from moving around so much and also have him to report to them even more...besides he knew how they worked. The damn kid would probably spy on him whether on purose or not and then tell everything to the Council at the nearest opportunity. The pale looking man already felt a headache building up. This whole padawan business was bad news. It was just another way for the Council to keep a tab on him.

"Yes, _I understand._ But I'm still young and inexperienced myself, I cannot possible instruct a child. Perhaps in a few years-"

"-in three months time, the Choosing is going to take place. You have till then."

With that, the elderly man walked off, leaving a very shocked Roth behind. The grey haired man turned around, moving on autopilot to the library. He was so deep in thought he didn't sense another presence coming from around the corner until it was too late. When he looked down, he saw he bumped into a small human girl holding a holonet projector.

"Excuse me." he apologized silently and ignoring the girl's awed face, continued on his journey to the library. Would his future padawan be around her age? She seemed around ten but he could only assume.

Ah, Stars, what is he going to do with a kid?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicio knew that this year's Choosing is going to be very different from other ones he had so far. Why? Well, to start it off-it's going to be his very last.  
Originally, Initiates who weren't picked as Padawans by the age of thirteen were sent to the public service organization, also known as the Jedi Service Corps. However, Felicio was for some reason treated as an exception. For Kor knows what reason , he was made to stay here one year longer but that would change in three months time.  
Still, it was not the actual shift to the department, but the Choosing itself that Felicio feared. Aaah, what a mess.

"Malcolm, how about you?"

All eyes in the room automatically turned towards the tallest Initiate and Flyte stood up, bowed and stated

"There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony.  
There is no death; there is the Force."

"Very good." Master Sieran nodded and Flyte sat down again, crossing his legs on the floor. Felicio had to use every bit of his self control not gag.  
_What a fake. What a frigging hypocrite._ If Flyte wasn't the most emotionally unstable person Felicio ever saw, then no one was. How could he just stand like that there and sprout that bullshit was beyond him._'There is no emotion, there is peace?! No passion but SERENITY??' PUH-lease!_ He was certainly singing a different tune when they were having their 'friendly' lightsaber match last week.  
It also made him feel strangely irritated that he could not feel his injuries any longer. Damn those Jedi Healers, they were too good.

"Now, I want everyone to close their eyes and concentrate very hard... " The whole class did as they were instructed by their Master and one by one, the children all straightened up and closed their eyes. Felicio did the same, the burden of the upcoming Choosing exam still heavy on his mind.

"Can you feel the Force? It's everywhere around you, in every living thing...can you feel the plants in here?" Most of their meditation classes took place in the Room of a Thousand Fountains which was a beautiful greenhouse full of flowers and flowing water. Personally, Felicio didn't like it very much since he was allergic to most of the seeds produced there and always had to drink a special health-drink before coming. But even he had to admit the the view was beautiful.

"You are one with the Force...it goes through you..."

Felicio could feel the Force flowing alright, yet every time he was reaching that special state of Knowing, something from outside tugged at his mind and he lost it. It was extremely distracting. After three failed tries, the brunette came to the conclusion that the peculiar outside feeling was of one being watched and so he slowly opened one eye to take a peek around.  
All of the students had their eyes closed and appeared meditating, even Master Sieran was concentrated, channelling the Force to make it easier for them. Then who was...Was it just his imagination?  
Closing both of his eyes again, the short boy tried to concentrate once again on the flow of the Force. It was part of every living thing, even himself...a proof of his existence.  
There. That stupid feeling again. Is it possible that it's Master Sieran watching him?

Felicio opened both of his eyes this time and nearly died from shock as he saw Flyte stare at him intensively from across the greenhouse. _Oh, Kor, not again. Get a LIFE, you freak_, Felicio shouted mentally and decided to ignore the dark-haired boy. What was his problem anyhow? Did he think he's gonna get scared or something? Not a chance in hell.

There. Again. He was being stared at. It's getting seriously irritating.

Deciding to see what in the name of Kor did the strange boy want from him, Felicio opened his eyes and made a friendly, questioning face at Flyte. The taller boy stared at him for a moment, looking away, appearing almost embarrassed (!!!) and then lifted his hands in a gesture that was familiar to Felicio from their sign reading classes. It was one of his better subjects, and Flyte probably knew it too since he used it.

In a series of complicated moves, his hands were saying: _**Meet me during dinner on the south side of the Temple Precinct.**_

Felicio almost couldn't believe his eyes and sincerely hoped he'd read it wrong. Meet him where??? What?? Why??? This can't be happening. The Temple Precinct was used as a docking space for large spaceships but was almost always empty during this time of the year. If Flyte wanted to beat the crap out of him, the south side of it was the perfect place to do so discreetly and undetectably. Going there with him while everyone else is at the dinner was practically a suicide. No way.

Flyte probably saw his intentions because he glared at him and made another series of signs. When Felicio deciphered them all, he paled in fear.

_**If you do not come, you will pay.**_

Mentally crying for his wretched fate, Felicio offered his stupid, cheery smile and closed his eyes,wishing he would never have to open them again.


	4. Cotechino

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars._

_**AN:** It is important to note that my version of an Anomid is different from the actual cannon version. In my universe, Anomids look just like humans except that they are especially pale-skinned and posses grey hair and intense blue-grey eyes. They ARE able to talk, but their culture evolved using sign language instead of their vocal chords. They are pacifist that are more interested in culture and arts instead of war. They age slightly slower than humans._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"-no complications at all. I looked through some of their archives left after the explosion just in case but there was not even a mention of him." Roth stated and stood up straighter, aware of twelve pair of eyes dissecting his every expression and move. How flattering. His need for privacy might be a little extreme sometimes, but it was something to be expected since he is above all an Anomid. Surely, the honoured Masters don't think he's a future Sith Lord just because of his unusual habits, right? RIGHT?

Well..the problem with the Jedi High Council is that you never actually know what they think.

"I see... " Master Vookto answered and Roth bowed in respect, preparing himself to leave the hall when a familiar voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Heard a new apprentice you seek." Yoda stated mysteriously and Roth widened his eyes, doing everything in his power not to look like that sentence scared the crap out of him. _HOW-WHY-HOW DID HE KNOW? ....on a second thought...Damn you, Kee Shui. Damn you._

"Yes, Grand Master Yoda. " he answered with a more or less calm voice and waited for further questions, since obviously Master Yoda just opened a whole new topic to discuss with the Higher Council. So much for his quick escape.

"Why, that is good to hear, Master Roth! Do you have any youngling specificly in mind?" Master Zakk-Eru asked with an obvious satisfaction and Roth was very glad that he decided to meditate an hour before going to stand before the Council-it made everything so much more easier.

"No, I do not, Master. But I will observe this year's Choosing and see if any of the Jedi Initiates require my training and instructions."

"'Require', really -having a Padawan is a pleasure not to mention a great honour, Master Roth. One learns a lot about themselves by becoming a teacher. " Zakk-Eru stated loudly while most of the members of the Council nodded their heads in agreement. Roth could only stand in silence.

" I think that teaching a youngling is a good way for a Jedi to become more level-headed," Roth could painfully remember the time when he was held prisoner by the Hakassi underground group and needed to be rescued by one of the masters.  
"...more responsible..." or that time when he ditched the Fakir mission half way through because of a race that took place in the city.  
"...and most importantly more patient and understanding. " Yeah. Roth didn't want to remember that one.

"Yes, I will keep that in mind, Master Zakk-Eru." When he felt that the horrible excuse for an inspection was over already, he lowered his head to bow once again when-

"Hmmmm...I know not if this is a good idea. " Master Yoda spoke again and all heads in the hall turned towards him. Roth felt a strange uneasy feeling in the air.  
"Do you see something, Master Yoda?" Vookto asked and the tall Anomid standing in the middle of the circle took a sharp intake of breath. Is this the famous Force reading of the future he kept hearing about, when he was a Padawan? Is Yoda really seeing something? Impossible, but still-could he see one path his future might take?

But Yoda didn't say anything else in the end, he just kept looking at him with a strange expression, thoughtful and very puzzled. When dismissed, Roth felt like he could not leave that wretched hall fast enough.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felicio was mentally preparing himself for this horrible, horrible encounter the whole day, but his hands still ended up shaking. Damn it, he was such a frigging coward. But he could not help it-Here he was, making his way towards the Temple Precinct to meet his future murderer while everybody else is enjoying their tasteless dinner all nice, safe and cozy inside the Dining Hall. Ah, Kor. This was simply unfair.

Looking right and then left, Felicio was by this point HOPING that he gets caught by a random Jedi just so he could have an excuse to be sent back to the hall. It wouldn't even matter if he got into trouble-anything was better than what was waiting for him at the south part of the precinct.

_Ok, maybe I'm being a liiiiittle bit ridiculous. I mean, they DO have security holovids stationed all around the docking space even though the south side is more or less empty. But if something serious really happens in there, there would always be a holovid record of me entering the precinct...so it's nothing to worry about..._

_...yeah..._

Feeling decidedly unJedi-ish, Felicio made his way towards the south part, already spotting a dark figure standing near the stairs leading towards the abandoned control panel. When their eyes met and Flyte motioned for him to hurry the hell up, Felicio knew that this meeting is going to end up BADLY. Urgh.

"Hey! Hope I'm not too late! Did you wait long?" The short brunette asked with a concerned I'm-too-friendly-and-stupid-to-pose-a-threat (so-please-don't-kill-me) face and mentally wondered why in the name of Kor does he sound like he was on a date. Flyte probably thought so too since his eyes widened a bit and then he crossed his arms defensively, shooting him a dark glare. _A-ha...what a start..._

Both Initiates were standing there for quite a while and even if he tried, Felicio could not come up with a more awkward situation. _Why isn't he saying anything? I mean, HE'S the one who forced me to come and he's not even gonna speak up? Oh, Kor...Flyte is SUCH a freak it's not even funny...Well I guess that leaves me to break the silence..._

"Soooo...you wanted me for something? " _'other than beating the living daylights out of me of course_'. In a quick half-skip, half-jump, Felicio landed right next to Flyte and following his example, leaned against the wall casually. He could not bring himself to move closer even if his friendly persona demanded it-Flyte's presence was just so intimidating, it made him slightly nauseas.

Now that they were standing so close to each other, Flyte's stare seemed even more intense and scary than ever before. It was a seriously hard job to keep his smile on his face, and if Felicio didn't have so much practice bullshitting people in the past, it would be replaced by the perfect Elom-in-the-headlights look.

"Stop acting like that. " Flyte's voice was uncharacteristically quiet and almost nervous and when Felicio looked at him, his black eyes were turned to the other side.

"Like ...what?" He asked, but instead of answering him, Flyte suddenly turned to face him and painfully grasped him by his shoulder.  
Felicio could swear that at this exact moment, he was witnessing something that , if understood properly, could save the whole Jedi Order-that is, _the making of a Sith Lord_ . It would be fascinating if he didn't fear for his very own life at the moment.

"Like you give a damn about me. " Flyte continued and Felicio could almost laugh out loud. _Well, YEAH. I DON'T give a damn about you! I would actually like to ship you to the nearest slave colony and make sure you stay there FOREVER far away from me! Scum._

But of course, saying that to his face was suicidal, so instead Felicio settled for a meek "W-what do you mean?" with a stupid confused face. _Ahhh, I'm such a coward._

At this point in the conversation, Felicio found himself literally squashed against the wall with Flyte grasping his shoulders, his face uncomfortably close and serious.

"Always smiling and greeting me...What are you, stupid?! I'm not your FRIEND. I make you miserable. I BULLY you, get it?!! So don't..." the pale boy suddenly quieted down and let him go, turning the other way as if unsure of what to say next.

"..don't fucking be so NICE."

_Well._

Felicio could cry at the irony, seriously. So Flyte thought that he actually wanted to be his friend. Well. Ohohoho...That IS AWKWARD.  
_But I guess it's all my fault cuz I'm such a damn liar...of course he misunderstood...It could get really confusing...Why didn't I think of it before?  
But the bigger question here is how to respond. I don't want Flyte to go into one of his berserk modes again...But I don't want him to think that I actually...urgh..LIKE him...or anything.  
Think Felicio, think!_

"Well, I don't think y-you're a bad person, Malcolm. "  
_Please, somebody, shut me up. Why do I have to be such a liar??? I probably spent such a long time being nice to everyone and faking it, that my mouth just sprouts this shit automatically. What do I do??? Shut up, Felicio!!!_

"I actually admire you, a little. " _PLEASE. NO! STOP! (and why do I sound like a damn GIRL??)  
_"I mean, you're so good at everything you do and I'm...well...not. I just hoped we could be friends, that's all. I'm sorry if I was bothering you. I mean...I just...sorry."

Felicio lowered his head, hoping his hair would hide the enormous blush threatening to spread over his cheeks , and begged Kor to just spare him the misery and strike him right then and there.  
_Why, Felicio, WHY???We already established that the cute pity-me-I'm-an-orphan routine doesn't work on kids, it only works on adults! Not only are you going to get beaten up by that Flyte monster, you are going to look like a retarded girl while it happens too! ARGHH! This frustrating curse of bullshitting!_

There was another awkward silence after that (naturally) . Yet this time, Felicio didn't think he had enough guts to say anything. _Just spare me the fear and PUNCH me, Flyte. I swear I won't tell. Do it. Satisfy your sadistic tastes...DO IT..._

"Ah."

_Ah. Is that all?_

Slowly, ever so slowly Felicio raised his head and faced the boy pinning him to the metallic wall. And what he saw in front of him made his jaw drop.  
_Oh my God. He's blushing. Why is he BLUSHING??? WHAT? WHAT??? What the hell is going on?! Why is he looking at me like that?? THIS IS SERIOUSLY SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF ME! What is wrong with him??_

Yet it was undeniable. Malcolm Flyte, the biggest monster in the Temple (and no doubt in the whole Galaxy) was blushing and looking like a boy on his first date. _What the-Is it because I said that stuff?! I she embarrassed that I complimented him? Is that it?_

"No. I suppose it's me who should apologize." Flyte said with a more determined face, although still blushing quite a bit. He was still glaring, but it was already assumed that that is his permanent expression.

Felicio could only stare in wonder. _No way...Was Flyte a softy underneath all that Sithness? And did he actually APOLOGIZE right now?  
Well, first things first-get him off of you, NOW._

"Uhm...could you please move a bit? You're squashing me..." Felicio mumbled in a shy voice and Flyte immediately stepped back, as if burned. _Oh, Kor, Flyte actually doing what I tell him to do? This is insane. Not to mention MEGA convenient._

_I can't believe my luck. Turns out that Flyte is NOT immune to my poor orphan routine after all!_

"But...yeah..." Flyte stated distractedly, as if waking up from a pleasant dream "That is not what I wanted to talk with you about. "

_Hmmm?_

"No? Then what?"

"Actually..." the taller boy started again, and casually put one hand against the wall next to Felicio's head

"Have you ever thought about running away from the temple?"


	5. Zippuli

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars._

_**AN:** This turned unexpectedly serious. Hmmm..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Did he ever consider running away from this place? Perhaps a better question would be if there was ever a moment in his life here that he did NOT consider it.  
Ever since Felicio was introduced to the sacred art of lightsabers, he was pretty much obsessed with the idea of ditching the Jedi way. Naturally he never tried anything serious being the chicken that he was (if you don't consider hiding in the washroom during a trip in the city serious) but when things got tough, he was always thinking _'what if_...'.  
But of course, this had nothing to do with Flyte.

"Not really. I like it here."  
He responded after a while, giving a big, happy smile to prove his point.  
"I mean, we get awesome beds and our own rooms...we have our honoured masters teaching us the Jedi way which is super cool...and we get regular meals three times a day plus snacks!"  
He finished enthusiastically and jumped up a little, trying to sound as genuine as possible. He couldn't tell from Flyte's face if he bought it, but if Felicio was at his place, he would be probably choking from all the bullshit. _Yeah, real awesome_. While it was true that they DID get their own rooms, the Jedi Code (which discouraged materialism) made sure that it was more like a bigger box than a bedroom. Also the beds were so uncomfortable that most of the nights Felicio ended up sleeping on the floor.  
The food tasted like crap. Actually, that was not true-for something to taste like crap, there has to be something crappy about it, yet the meals served in the dining hall were absolutely one hundred percent tasteless. Felicio supposed that they were good for your body and full of vitamins, but what fourteen year old boy cared about that?  
Also he had no intention of becoming a Jedi in the future. The only reason he joined was that he didn't know any better and thought that by becoming a Jedi Knight, he's going to...ok, it's embarrassing to admit...he was stupid and young then, ok?! No laughing!

Well...he thought that Jedi were like...pretty rich.

But honestly, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that! The group of Jedi Knights that picked him had this mega cool, expensive-looking spaceship and they could afford to buy new droids and rooms in the fanciest hotel in town (later he found out that the reason for this was actually an undercover mission). Everybody respected them (and naturally, only people with money are respected in today's society) so it was very easy to get the wrong impression.  
Also they showed him holovid of the temple and Felicio has to admit that for an order that doesn't care about material possessions and stuff, the Jedi Temple looks like it cost QUITE a bit of credits (at least to him). So you can see how this can be misleading.

And they also promised him free food. So here he was.

Naturally, they couldn't pick up a more impossible Jedi Initiate even if they tried because Felicio (even at the tender age of eight) thought that, without a doubt, The most Important thing in the whole Galaxy and beyond are **money**.

And his dream? To have **loads** and **LOADS of money**.

Felicio wanted to be filthy rich. He wanted to surround himself with expensive speeders and beautiful women, drink the best drinks and eat the finest food until he got so damn fat he won't be able to move any more (and then he would pay someone to carry him around and feed him even more). Also, the credits involved don't have to be gained by legal means either (*evil laugh*)  
Considering this, it is only natural that Felicio's view of the world and the Jedi Code clashed quite often. Acting like it didn't was just an everyday occurrence for our lovable Initiate.

"Oh, Stars... " Flyte shook his head and pulled his hand back, looking very tired and irritated. "Is food ALL you ever think about? What about the Jedi Code? Do you believe in it?"

_'Now that is some dangerous talk, my friend'_ Felicio thought uneasily and looked around the empty docking space with a frown. Sure, they were still alone but there was a possibility that they were recorded on a security holovid and if one of the Masters ever gets a hold of this conversation...Well, Felicio doesn't want to be a part of it.  
For a while, he considered to continue with his simple-boy-with-simple-needs attitude, but then felt a sudden pang in his chest at the thought of Flyte getting into trouble just because he didn't warn him.  
_Well, why should I care? That guy is annoying. The sooner he leaves, the better. I don't care. In fact, I should probably encourage him to sprout as much of that anti-Jedi crap as possible._

_..._

_Damn conscience!_

"Shhhh!"  
Felicio put a finger to his moth in a childish gesture of silence and then grabbed the taller boy by the front of his tunic and pulled him close. Whether Flyte was aware of it or not, in this position they would be able to talk in whispers and since their faces were so close to one another, they each provided a protection for the other from the prying eyes of holovid securities.  
Though Felicio could only imagine how this position must look like to an unsuspecting Jedi. Besides, it's not like he was positive that there were any security holovids in the south area at all (since normally they weren't). But it never hurts to be paranoid. Felicio learned that the hard way.

"What are you doing?"  
Flyte hissed angrily, avoiding the (no doubt) uncomfortable eye contact, the beginnings of another blush threatening to rise on his cheeks. Felicio wanted to laugh at that, but instead, looked Flyte straight in the eyes and whispered "There might be security holovids in here, keep it down. If you want to talk about stuff like that, say it like this. "

Well, it's not like this position was comfortable for Felicio either, all things considered. While Flyte was proving to be more easily manipulated than the brunette initially thought, it was still hard work not to be intimidated by those glaring, dark eyes. Felicio often wondered how he did it. Doesn't his forehead hurts if he's frowning all the time? He tried it once in his room but the longest he could last was eight minutes and then he had to give up. Perhaps Flyte had an advantage of being born with such a angry face. That would actually explain a lot.  
Discreetly looking around, Flyte turned back to him and when he whispered, Felicio could feel his warm breath against his cheek.

"Look, it doesn't make sense for you to stay here, Mancini. You've failed at the Choosing...what? Four times? I know this is your last one and then you'll be shipped off to work for some Jedi Charity program." _It's called Jedi Service corps, thank you very much! And also-what an asshole! Rub it in my face, don't you!_

"You could do so much better if you leave this place. And you didn't answer my question...do you think that the Jedi Code is the right way to live?"

_FUCK NO!_

"I...have my doubts sometimes... "

_And that's putting it mildly_. Felicio mentally added, hating that he was put on the spot like this. Like he could ever tell him how he truly felt about this place. It was just something unthinkable. It's too dangerous to give your opinions to people like this.  
Felicio never realized it, but as he observed Flyte's irritated face now, it occurred to him how frigging lonely he really was. All the Initiates he ever met were naive, exactly like Flyte, thinking that their opinions mattered. It's not like this was the first time Felicio heard about students rebelling against the Jedi Code. It happened occasionally but he never joined in, sticking to his grateful-orphan routine that worked so well in the past. He often thought it was strange, how bitter he became on the inside and how different he was from other kids his age-even Padawans. Yet everything worked so much more easily if he just pretended he was a simple village pumpkin. And for Felicio, living an easy life was the most important thing in the world.  
As he looked at Flyte's angry face opposite him, he felt as old as Grand Master Yoda.

"What about you? Do you want to leave?"

"Of course! " the pale boy hissed angrily and then taking one calming breath, started again.  
"Before they brought me here, I was living on my own. It was a complete accident that they actually saw me using the Force...then some tests were made and they asked me if I wanted to join the Jedi Order. It seemed like such an honour back then...I thought their ways were different..."

Well...at least Felicio had the excuse of being a small kid when he made the mistake. Flyte was just simply stupid.

"It is true that while living here, I gained power AND knowledge...but there are just so many restrictions...How can they expect to help the Galaxy if they can't really do anything?! It's always meditation and respecting living things and becoming one with the _Force_." he nearly spit out the last word and Felicio widened his eyes at how much anger Flyte was hiding underneath that obedient facade.

"They never take proper action...it's always _self defence_ because the old men are too busy deciding whether to intervene or not while hundreds of people are getting killed...Do you know that last month, the colonies at the Chorios system were invaded by the Galquek slavers?"

Felicio did know, in fact. The Jedi order tried to hush it up at first, but it was leaked immediately and later blamed on the Galquek government which naturally, was full of shit. Personally, Felicio found the whole affair quite amusing but Flyte's face was so enraged at the moment that it made him think twice about his views on the matter.

"And do you know what the Jedi Order did? **NOTHING.** That's right. Its only now that they are sending their fucking charity groups over there to help the survivors...while they did **NOTHING** while hundreds of people were getting slaughtered."

Felicio silently wondered if Flyte ever knew anyone who was a slave. His anger seemed far too raw for him not to be personally involved.

"A Jedi is not a knight of justice, or anything like that. A Jedi is simply a _philosopher_. Thinking about life and the meaning of the universe...but when it comes down to freeing helpless people from tyrants...they don't do a thing. That's what I believe."

Felicio could only stare in wonder. It never occurred to him that Flyte felt this way. He never thought there was another person who shared his belief about the utter wrongness of the Jedi code.  
For a while, the only thing he could do was stare... and then fighting against every instinct in his body that told him to lie and deny everything, for the first time in years, Felicio threw his mask away and faced Flyte with honest eyes, hiding nothing.

"Let's do this. Tell me about your plan."


	6. Coppa

_**AN:** Mega short this time. Roth is such a bad master...._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star wars._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he went through the datapad full of various profiles in it, Roth could still not believe that he was actually considering taking a padawan.

From his limited experience with children, he could safely assume that he would make a lousy parent and even a lousier teacher. He was used to working alone and people obeying his orders on missions. The days when he was a padawan seemed so far away now and he didn't know if he had enough patience to tolerate mistakes which his soon-to-be-a student no doubt would make.

_But I still have to do this...Well, I might as well start putting down my preferences to get this over with._

First things first-the Initiate has to be a **male**.  
Having a child running around was bad enough but instructing a little GIRL seemed so scary to Roth at this point that he didn't even want to consider it. Sexist or not, females were still a mystery to Roth and one of the reliefs he found in the Jedi way was the excuse not to get romantically involved with anyone. All relationships he had so far were strictly platonic and he preferred it that way...the thought of love gave him a headache and any mention of sex made him shudder in disgust. To get so intimate with another living being...Roth could hardly stand thinking about it not to mention go along with it.  
While being on one of his many undercover missions, he had several females (and occasionally even some males) interested in him but he always brushed them off, telling himself that attachments like these are against the Jedi Code and everything he stood for. Yet even now, as he was sitting in his bedroom, looking at the list of Initiates for this year's Choosing, Roth knew that that was just a convenient excuse. Actually, the whole idea of celibacy was what made him decide to choose this path in life. He like being a Jedi because it gave him the privacy, coldness and apathy he so needed. It allowed him to work alone and travel a lot...it gave him something to concentrate and focus on...it gave him a meaning, a purpose and a perfect excuse to become the world's biggest recluse. To be perfectly honest, he wanted nothing to do with the Jedi Order. He wanted nothing to do with the whole galaxy in general and this was the closest he could bring himself to be that way. He was a stranger to everyone and he wanted to keep it that way.

Overall, Roth was just an extremely private person.

That is why this whole thing with a kid following him on his missions pose such a huge problem.

_Alright...let's see...as for the race..._Well, he definitely wanted a _human_. Although he was an Anomid himself, Roth was raised in a human family and therefore the felt closest connection towards them. Besides, Anomids were close to humans both emotionally and physically and he felt confident in his human customs to not cause a misunderstanding. So a human boy it is.

_Well...that shortened the list quite a bit..._Roth thought with relief and went through each profile, looking at the stats and a photo of each student.

_That leaves me with six Initiates...Sagoro Salter, Talon Aak, Malcolm Flyte...  
_he stopped at that name since it sounded so unusual and looked at the photo of the student.  
Staring at him back was a surprisingly older looking boy (maybe around fifteen) with pale skin and frowning, dark eyes. His straight, black hair was tied back as was now fashionable in the main cities and he seemed capable and confident.  
When Roth looked at his profile, he felt more and more impressed with each new information. The best score in languages, Galactic Politics...he skipped through the theory stuff but this Flyte boy seemed talented even in practice. There was a holovid he could activate, of his lightsaber performance in the half-year exam. It was a mock fight against their assigned teacher and as Roth watched the pale boy move, he found himself leaning closer.

This guy was good. No, he was beyond good. His movements were quick and fluid, his technique precise and somewhat refreshing-Roth could see a lot of improvised moves he made on the spot and carried out efficiently. True, he made a few mistakes as well... most of them due to overconfidence. Roth could see that the youth was arrogant, he KNEW he was good but Stars, he had every right to be. This boy was far better with handling a lighsaber than he was at his age, that's for sure. If trained properly...he could surpass him easily.

_Yet if he's so good, why hasn't he been made a padawan yet?_ Stopping the holovid and going back towards the profile, Roth searched for his last year's Choosing performance but found none...It was only then that he saw the date of Malcolm Flyte's admittance into the temple.  
_Last year?! He learned all of that just now?_ Needless to say, Roth was very impressed, but still sort of unsure. Would this boy work well with him? He seemed a little TOO confident and there was just something about his expression that didn't fit well with Roth. Besides, such raw talent would require a lot of instructions in order not to waste the boy's huge potential. After all, he didn't want a Padawan that would take a lot of his time.

All Roth wanted was some _stupid little human boy_ who would do what he was told, not think for himself but blindly follow his instructions and basically act like he was invisible. Somebody easy to manipulate...He could see that this Flyte boy was too mature already, he could see the harshness of the world in his eyes already and that would simply not do.  
No, he needed some kid who would immediately respect him...someone childish and easy to intimidate, to impress...but at the same time independent enough to leave alone for a long period of time.  
Going back to the original list, Roth browsed through the pictures, young boys staring at him all with similar expression...

Roth blinked and stopped. Then he enlarged the photo in front of him and blinked again.

This boy...He was absolutely **PERFECT.**

Never in his life had Roth ever seen such a dumb expression before. What was his name...Felicio Mancini (how weird, I wonder how you pronounce the last part) seemed to be everything Roth looked for in a Padawan. His marks were so god damn horrible that Roth had to stifle a laughter but it was the boy's appearance itself that got him. The boy had a short skinny body and what appeared to be extremely weak arms...He was slightly tanned with big brown eyes and dark hair...but it was really the expression that sealed the deal-the boy had the most stupidest, goofiest smile on his face. He looked liked the perfect (for the lack of a better word) airhead. Roth could hardly believe his luck.

Going back to his stats, he was surprised to see that the boy was the same age as that Flyte kid-the oldest in the class. He certainly didn't look like it. Roth originally thought he was ten or something. He continued to look through the profile.  
There was no other way to say this-the boy was **simply stupid**. The only thing he had going for him was his Force control, but even there he was only slightly above average. It appeared that his lighsaber skills were poor at best, even though Roth was not sure how far the damage went. Seeing a holovid recording of the half-year exam (the same one he saw Flyte excel in), Roth dragged it to the centre of the screen and selected play , leaning closer.

The Anomid's silver eyes widened again, but this time it was not with awe. He watched the fight to the very end this time (since it was not so long at all)and he had to admit, this boy was SOMETHING.

Going back towards the profile, he saw that there were at least four similar holovids and he watched all of them one by one, discovering them to be the Choosing exams this boy failed each and every year. The last one recorded there made him want to laugh out loud-he could see Master Kee Shui's expression of horror and he never saw Sieran looking so embarrassed.

This was great. This boy, Felicio Mancini , was absolutely great.

Not only would he be ridiculously grateful to get a master at his very last Choosing exam (making him loyal and dying to please him), but he looked incredibly easy to handle. A country bumpkin impressed by his power, obeying his every order without protests, too naive and simple to talk back...he was **perfect.**  
Roth looked at the boy's cute, stupid face one last time and tossed the datapad on the bed, leaving his bedroom as fast as he could. He needed to find Master Sieran and tell him of his decision.


	7. Crauti

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars._

_**AN:** If there's anyone wondering why don't Masters sense that Felicio is full of shit, there is a reason for that. Will explain later *yawn*_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000a00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Felicio! What are you doing?!"

The short brunette jumped up at the worried voice of his Master and quickly lowered the lightsaber, turning it off with a guilty face.

"Ehh...practising?" he scratched his head and showed Master Sieran his blinding happy smile. Needless to say, the older man was not impressed.

"You call THIS a lighsaber practise?? Your stance is completely wrong! Again!"

When the boy assumed the basic fighting stance once more and activated his weapon, he didn't even start with the complicated series of moves when his master stopped him once again with a shout of "No! Wrong! Are you trying to hurt yourself on purpose, boy?!" and he was forced to stop the practice.  
_Well, yeah, pretty much. Just a little wound. Something small that would excuse me from attending these horrible lessons until it's time for me to ditch this place._

" I...I'm so sorry Master Sieran..."

Felicio murmured with a hurt face and lowered his head, refusing to look his master in the eye.

"It's just that...no matter how hard I try...I...It's just so difficult for me..." He even added a pathetic sniff for good measure. This was just too easy. _Maaaaaan....I'm STARVING. If he makes me skip lunch to train, I'm going to die._

"Felicio..."  
the old man's voice softened considerably and he took this as his cue to peek at his master from within his dark fringe, silent and seemingly humbled.

"I understand that you are trying your very best...But you shouldn't give up like this. Your destiny is intertwined with the Force....there is a reason for why you are here and struggling."

"But...all the other Initiates are better than me. I mean, I know I'm not very bright and all...but it still bothers me."

"You may not be so skilled with lightsabers, that's true."  
Master Sieran chuckled silently and Felicio gave him a small smile. "But you have potential in you, young one. I can sense it. Although sometimes I feel..." he trailed off, his tanned face puzzled and very thoughtful.

"Sometimes it almost feels like there is something inside of you...blocking-"

"-blocking?" Felicio asked in an uncharacteristically sharp tone and when Master Sieran raised an eyebrow, he immediately composed himself.

"What do you mean by that, Master? Something is blocking me?"

"Perhaps I just imagined it." the Jedi Master brushed him off easily and then leaned closer, as if what is he was about to say was a giant secret.

"I know I probably shouldn't tell you this.." He smiled slightly at Felicio's wide-eyed expression

"But perhaps, your hope of becoming a Padawan may not be lost."

_WHAT. .HE-_

"What do you mean?" the boy asked softly and Master Sieran put his hand on his shoulder in a parental gesture of affection.

"Earlier today, a certain master talked to me about making you his padawan after the Choosing exams are over."

Felicio felt like somebody just punched him in the gut. Somebody...some, some MASTER wanted to teach him...he was chosen from all the other Initiates, EVEN FLYTE, and...He was wanted.  
Felicio couldn't believe it. This had to be a joke.

"It certainly came as a surprise. I heard that he was planning on taking a student but I never thought the rumours were actually true. He's...well, how should I say this...not one of those people who enjoy another's company. It's hard to picture him as a teacher." There was a small pause.

"..And yes..." Sieran petted the short boy on his hair while smiling at the disbelieving face "...he asked specifically for you. Felicio Mancini. Aren't you glad?"

Aren't you glad? _AREN'T YOU GLAD???_ Oh, for the love of Kor-couldn't that Master pick a more inconvenient time to choose him as a student?! This sucked. Like, really badly. If he and Flyte actually succeeded with their little escape plan and landed on Flyte's home planet, being already chosen by a Master Jedi may cause them to be actually pursued...Making the affair a bigger deal than it already was.  
And Felicio sure as hell didn't want an angry Jedi tracking him down in the big city.

Yet while his logic was trying to tell him how this was only going to complicate things and how he didn't want to become a Jedi in a first place, a strange warm feeling (that he fought against with every part of his being) threatened to bloom inside of his chest. Feeling his face heat up, Felicio couldn't believe that he was actually blushing.  
_Oh Kor, what am I? The Flyte monster? I can't believe I'm letting this affect me. It's just some stupid master that..._

"Can I ask..." Felicio asked silently, looking as unsure as he felt inside "What is the Master's name?"

_Why? What's the point of this? Didn't you want to ask Sieran something completely different? Something considering the next shipment of crystals, PERHAPS? Why are you doing this?_

"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you. It would be unfair towards the other students after all."

"No! I promise I won't tell them!"

His teacher gave him a long look that said absolutely nothing and Felicio began to fear he's not going to tell him the answer. But just as he was considering using one of his sob stories to convince him he needs reassurance of his worth (or other such bullcrap) the older man opened his mouth and uttered the most improbable name Felicio could ever imagine in this situation.

"Master Roth."

There was a long pause and then his breathless voice.

"I see. Thank you, Master."

"Well I see that you seem pretty tired after the training. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Go get some lunch." The older man straightened up and smiled with satisfaction, glad to be the bearer of good news.  
Wordlessly, Felicio stood up as well. He was near the door already when he suddenly remembered the whole purpose of the strange conversation and called out to his teacher.

"Master Sieran! Do you know when I could work on making that new lightsaber we talked about? I don't want to use the practice one forever..."

"Ah, yes. The crystals should arrive in three days so we will talk about it then." So Flyte was right then. _Three days it is._

"Thank you, Master. For everything."

He was about to leave when the older man's voice stopped him.

"You're welcome, my boy. Just remember what I said. You have talent and potential and never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Yes, sir."

Felicio was amazed how easy it was for a Jedi to lie when they believed it to be for a good cause. For him -bullshit was bullshit, no matter how you put it. Sure, it would be great if his lack of skills were caused by some mysterious barrier inside his very being, but above all he was a realist and knew when people only tried to comfort you with empty lies.

Like everything else in his life, Felicio didn't take it personally.


	8. Friselle

_**AN**: Late!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star wars._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So it turned out that he wasn't late for lunch at all. He was actually very early.

There were only three other Initiates sitting in the dining hall; two engaged in a heated discussion about the upcoming Choosing exam, and one silently eating by himself in the corner. Felicio could recognize that frowning face anywhere and after he got his portion of food from the droid (if it can be called 'food' that is) , he sat himself behind Flyte with a smile.

"If you don't want it any more, I can finish it for you." he offered excitedly and when Flyte gave him an incredulous look, he laughed and started to eat.

"I don't get how you can actually like this stuff. It's repulsive."  
To prove his point, the pale youth took a bit of the mashed substance into his spoon and turned it around, letting it slowly fall back onto the plate. Both boys watched the strange movement in silence.

"Soooo... does that mean that you're not going to eat it?"

"I AM going to eat it. Shut up."

Shrugging his shoulders, Felicio turned back to his own portion and left the glaring boy alone. It took all of his will-power not to spit back the tasteless substance in his mouth but he managed somehow, instead imagining he was eating the purple coratoes that were native to his home planet.  
However as it turned out, that method didn't work either since coratoes had a nasty bitter taste and did not make eating a pleasant activity either. The only comfort that Felicio had was that in three days time (somewhere far away from this wretched temple), he would be eating some incredibly delicious roasted meat with spice. Yes, his priorities were clear.

_Ah...meat...pretend this is some meat..._

"Any'ow... " Felicio continued, purposely talking with his mouth full. _With some luck I can even 'accidentally' spit some of this tasteless crap on him!_

"...I talked with Mater Sieran and he said that the crystals should arrive in three days. So you were right."

Flyte gave him a long look over the table and nodded.  
"That's great."  
_ Yeah, don't everyone thank me at once...._

He supposed that that was that. They shouldn't mention any more of their plan even if there were no holocams or many people around. It was still too risky. Felicio respected that. But for the love of Kor, what IS he supposed to talk about with this guy?! Should he just stay silent? (He wanted to do that really badly but it went against his country-boy persona, blast it.)

"Before you said you lived alone. Where did you get the money?"

It was too straightforward considering he was just a stupid country boy, but Felicio had meant to ask this question for some time now. In fact,ever since Flyte oh so graciously told him about his Tragic Past. Felicio didn't want to admit it but damn, he was curious as hell. It didn't seem so far fetched for the black haired boy to sell his body for credits. He heard about it happening in other cities.

"I was selling stuff."

Flyte answered after a small pause, while making a casual, shaking sign with his hand, his thumb and middle finger touching lightly. Felicio recognized the sign almost instantly-in the most of the galaxy the gesture represented dealings with drugs.  
_Well...that explains a lot.  
_Flyte probably worked for some main dealer or something. It wasn't so unusual for kids to sell 'stuff' (actually, Kid89 got its name because most of the dealers for it were under-age) but it still sort of got Felicio by surprise. Despite being a bully (and a monster), Flyte looked like a pretty clean guy; responsible and following the rules.  
But appearances could be deceiving, which Felicio (naturally) knew the best.

"Ah! That's horrible!"

The brunette hoped that his silent gasp of horror sounded traumatised enough. He didn't feel sorry for Flyte since a lot of kids have it rough, himself included. At the back of his mind, Felicio wondered if Flyte used the Force to influence his customers...What a concept...

"So...if we get there...are we gonna sell again?"

Felicio wasn't very keen on the idea of selling drugs; there were just too many things that could go wrong. He even heard that these days, there were Jedi Knights sent after some of the big dealers. He really didn't fancy going through with the whole plan only to end up getting caught by a Jedi because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. And with his rotten luck, this scenario was entirely possible.

"At the beginning yes...we need something to get us going..." Flyte answered quietly and Felicio couldn't help but note the casual 'we'. So he planned for them to stick together...for how long?

"-but I don't want _you_ selling anything." Flyte added quickly, frowning further.

Doesn't want him to get his hands dirty? Hmmm...that's...unexpected.  
When Flyte told him of his plan, Felicio naturally thought that once the cargo ship with the crystals lands on Eriadu, it's an every-man-for-himself situation. Yet here the guy not only expects them to stay together, he even offers to keep him from the rough stuff. _But it's not like he offered, Felicio...The tone he used...it's like he **ordered** you to not do it._

"Don't worry, I lived there for thirteen years. I know what I'm doing."

Yes, Felicio often wondered what that strange accent was, since he couldn't place it. Of course it was Eriaduan. He could remember meeting a woman from that planet once and her accent was as crazy as Flyte's. It got insanely thick yesterday, when he got angry, too.

When Flyte told him he comes from Phelar (which is one of the big cities of Eriadu) Felicio immediately read every archive about the damn planet he could get his hands on. Apparently it was a trade centre with ugly pollution and three main cities that about covered the whole planet up. Well, at least it was mainly Humanocentric which was good news for Felicio-no more Huttese. Also it was very easy to imagine little baby Flyte selling shit on the corners.

_Oh, Kor...baby Flyte. I wonder if he was born with that angry face..._

"That's alright. I trust you. " Felicio stated with what he hoped was a genuine voice and Flyte looked up.

He had the _weirdest _expression.

His look was strangely intense and made the brunette feel uncomfortable, as if the boy expected something out of him that he could never produce, could never live up to. For a second, he wondered if Flyte actually LIKED his stupid-boy mask but the idea vanished instantly when he heard familiar female voice coming from the entrance.

"Heeeey, Felicio!"

Perxa gave him a puzzled look over the hall, raising her curly eyebrows at the black-haired boy sitting next to him.

"Ah, yeah...I guess I have to go. See you later, Malcolm!"

Felicio immediately picked up his food and stood up,trying to leave the awkward atmosphere as soon as humanly possible. When Flyte didn't say anything, the brunette smiled one more time and without looking at him, started to walk towards his loud friend.

He never looked back.

He didn't want to see that intense expression in Flyte's eyes _ever_ again.


	9. Filone

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars._

_**AN:** Even more late! This chapter was hard to write. And yes, as you can see-Felicio is not COMPLETELY useless._

_Only a little bit._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His target was a forty-five year old human male, named Dreed Kushre.

For five years now, the man continued to escape the judgement of the authorities and was involved not only with selling illegal machinery and drugs, but lately human slavery as well. The last one, Roth supposed, was a mistake since the Jedi Order was feeling especially strongly about the issue of slavery since that horrible messup at the Chorios system. And that's why when the rumours about the underground slavery organizations of Eriadu uniting reached the Jedi High council, Roth was ordered to catch Dreed, get information about other big shots planning to group up , and take care of the whole thing in general.  
Although it wasn't said out loud, this was basically a long-term mission.

Normally, Roth would be excited to get such a complicated task and would spend months infiltrating the right groups and gaining just enough amount of information, but ever since he made the decision of taking Felicio Mancini as his padawan, everything changed. He wanted to observe the kid a bit before the actual Choosing, maybe even exchange a few words and with this mission in the way, Roth was not sure if his usual, silent approach would get the job done just in time for the Choosing exam. Besides it was the kid's last Choosing, too. Arriving too late may prove to be disastrous.

So as Roth turned off the datapad and stepped out of the ship to face the merciless Eriaduan heat, he decided to carry out this mission a little differently.

The direct way was ,after all, the _quickest_.

- - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Meditation or no meditation...Felicio was nervous as fuck.

"Alright, I'll count to five and then we'll get out, understood?"

"Y-yeah."

The brunette closed his eyes and concentrated on the flow of the Force. Malcolm could be a genius and all, but no way is Felicio going to blindly trust him and get caught by the crew of the ship. That would be pretty embarrassing, especially since they were so close to their actual goal- the cargo ship landed on Eriadu five minutes ago.  
Despite sensing no threat, Felicio felt cold sweat on his back as he faced his partner in crime and stared at his lips, counting down the numbers. They were _so close_.

"Wait."  
Flyte stopped in the middle of the countdown and looked at Felicio as if something just ocured to him.

"You DO have your lightsaber, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

the shorter boy answered back in a whisper and took it out, showing Flyte his current most prized possession.

"Wait...you've got to be kidding me...Is this the same one you used on our last practice?"  
Flyte groaned and brought a hand to his forehead. He stared at the nervous boy in disbelief.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"That's not a lightsaber, that's an explosion waiting to happen! I can't believe Master Sieran let you use this, it's dangerous and unpredictable! Especially combined with your horrible fighting skills..." the pale youth sighed and shook his head, dismissing the whole subject.

"Nevermind. Just stay close behind me. Later when we get out of here, I will disassemble it and look at what went wrong." he finished with a tired voice and closed his eyes, concentrating on the presence of the crew once more.

_EXCUSE ME??!_ Felicio was THIS CLOSE to punching that smug bastard in the face. _'Disassemble it and look at what went wrong'??_ Sure, he knew that he had some trouble building his own lightsaber, but he succeeded in the end, didn't he? It worked well enough for him...hmpf, _an explosion to happen_...he WILL remember that...

"Ok. Five, four, three..." Felicio tried to clear all his thoughts but it seemed harder now that he was under pressure

"...two, one, go!"

Both boys abruptly stood up and ran. Felicio was very glad that the cargo ship was guarded by a Jedi knight only on their way TO the temple and not FROM...otherwise there would be a lot more complications, that's for sure. With luck, there is not a single Jedi on the entire planet since as far as he knows, Eriadu is not known for their love of law, procedures or the Jedi Order. Well...perhaps that attracts even more of them, Felicio didn't know.

Flyte in front of him suddenly stopped and pressed himself against the wall and motioned for him to do the same. Since Flyte was bigger, it took some time but as he leaned farther, Felicio could see a group of men (probably the crew members) talking and walking towards their hiding place.

What the hell?? They have no business there! The crystals have already been delivered so why do they need to look at an empty space? Damn, this SUCKS...

"Change of plans." Flyte hissed and turned around, dragging the brunette behind him. As they rounded a corner , he took out his lightsaber.

"We cut our way out."

"Are you CRAZY??"

Did selling all those drugs in the past damage Flyte's rational thinking abilities?

"We can't do that! They'll come here, see a frigging hole in the ship OBVIOUSLY done by a lightsaber, they blame the Jedi Order, they refuse to ship any more crystals, Jedi Council finds out,sees we're gone, puts two and two together and look what we have here! ANOTHER reason for them to chase us down! Why do you have to make it more complicated than it already is?"

Flyte stared at him with a surprised expression on his face, but Felicio couldn't bring himself to care. He was sick and tired of playing the stupid little farm boy and he didn't mind that he just blew his cover. He was planning on ditching Flyte as soon as he showed him around, anyway.

Recovering quickly, the taller boy straightened up and glared.

"So what do you propose we do? Let them catch us?"

"Look. Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES can they know that we are linked to the Jedi Order. Just let me handle this, ok? And when I do this..." Felicio crossed his fingers and made a little shaking movement with his hand "You use the Force and try to make us as unnoticeable and insignificant to the rest of the crew members as you can."

"Wait, what? Who do you think I am, _a Master_? And what did you mean by the 'rest of the cre-"

"They just TRY, alright? But try really hard. And hide that lightsaber! ...I will do the rest."

And with that, Felicio Mancini took a very deep breath, and with the most child-like and helpless voice he could muster, shouted

"**HEEEEEELP**!!!!!"

Flyte's expression of horror was quite amusing.

It was not even full ten seconds yet and Felicio could already sense at least five men about to enter the storage room, feelings of suspicion and concern present in each and every one of them. Already in his element, Felicio send a calming wave of emotions towards the group and felt them relax, the suspicion already fading into nothingness.

Felicio could not sense which of them had the weakest will, so going for the third one (since the first one, by being the one at the front, was showing the behaviour of a leader and those were always harder to control) he latched on to him like a guergon and made him emotionally separate from the rest. Then, when he felt confident on his hold on the guy, Felicio shakily stood up from his hiding place and faced the men. He was positive that none of them saw Flyte yet. Putting one of his hands behind his back, he crossed his fingers and shook them.

"Hey kid, what in th-"

"DADDY!!!"  
Felicio shouted with happiness and completely ignoring the puzzled man that was about to ask him a question, he made a dash towards his 'daddy' and threw himself at the man. When he acted as surprised as the rest of the crew members, Felicio drew him closer and using as much Force as he could will himself to use, he whispered to the older man's ear  
"I am your beloved son, right daddy? I got lost and you came to save me. _You are my daddy_. Now tell everyone."

The man's shoulders relaxed slightly and he hugged Felicio back, his sweaty hands on the boy's small back.

"Hey, Arvs, who the hell is that kid?"

Pulling away, Arvs was already grinning. "That's just my boy, false alarm, Jizz."

This seemed to satisfy the whole group but just in case, Felicio sent more calming emotions towards the crew until they were all smiling in amusement.

"Aaah, I didn't know you had a son, Arvs."

"He's a small little thing, ain't he?"

"Are you sure he's yours, man? He's way too pretty to be even related!"

At this the whole group laughed until Arvs affectionately patted Felicio on the head and with a proud face said "He takes after his mother. She was a beautiful thing, that one..."

This drew another series of responses, most of them whistles, cries of "Lucky dog!" and so on. Felicio felt very light-headed but managed to concentrate on the crew's emotions. "I'm so sorry, daddy. I wanted to go with you so bad and..."

"Ah, hush, it's alright son." Arvs responded and in the back of Felicio's mind, he wondered if the man subconsciously WANTED a son. It was just way too easy with him.  
"So can we go now?"

He needed to be alone with the man as soon as possible. He tried to make him leave the rest of the group on his own, but it seemed that without actually saying the order out loud, the man was not going to do it. Felicio prided himself with his hidden ability of manipulating people through the Force but even he had his limits. Instead, Felicio took his 'father's' hand and together with the laughing group of men, he left the ship. With the threat of the men gone, Flyte should be able to take care of himself.

The heat attacked him almost instantly.

Sure, Felicio grew up in in a rather hot planet, but this heat was INTENSE. It was disgustingly humid but scorching at the same time and he felt like he was melting in his clothes.

"Keep that on, son. You don't want to get burned."  
his 'father' stated as Felicio wanted to remove his heavy, brown cloak and instead, he put his hood up. The rest of the crew said something about going to a bar to celebrate their successful trip but Felicio made Arvs refuse their offer because he needed to spend time with his son. Perfect. The brunette decided to get as much out of his situation as possible and since the man was still under his control, with the sweetest voice he could muster, Felicio said

"Now give me your money, daddy. All of it."

- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fifteen minutes later, Arvs Hedra found himself standing in the middle of the Phelar park, with no recollection of how he got there. While most of his memories about his day were gone, he was left with the strangest urge to find a dark-haired wife, settle down, have a family of his own and an adorable little boy with whom he could travel the galaxy with.

It was only an hour after that he realized that all of his credits were gone.


	10. Risi e bisi

_**AN**: You guys are all so nice for reviewing and stuff. I mean, this story is such a little thing...I expected to get flamed by all the Star Wars fandom (from my experience, it's quite scary)  
And as for this chapter-yeah. I wonder what Malcolm's secret 'thoughts' are? ...I'm so subtle and mysterious._

_If Felicio had a theme song, it would be Money by David Guetta. Moneeeeey! Moneeey! Get rich or die trying!_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star wars._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eriadu was hot as FUCK and Felicio had some serious trouble breathing without fainting on the spot. He hoped his body would adapt quickly.

The city of Phelar was...well different than what he expected, that was for sure. The sheer number of people and machines, all moving in different patterns yet still looking like a one living organism...it gave Felicio a headache if he lost himself in their movements for a longer period of time. It was certainly a far cry from the calm atmosphere of the Jedi Temple. Not that Felicio wanted to return to that horrible place.

He had one monster to find.

It was relatively easy to locate Flyte since he was Force sensitive and that always made things easier. It seemed that he was looking for Felicio as well and it was in times like these that the short brunette wished he knew how to transmit thoughts to communicate via Force. But then again, would he REALLY want to have Flyte inside his head? Yeah...not such a good idea.

He was getting close but it was hard to concentrate while he was among so many people. The archives he'd read in the Temple were right; Felicio found himself surrounded by mostly humans, men and women covered from head to toe with light coloured clothes. He supposed it was dangerous to walk without having anything covering his head and for the first time in years, Felicio felt glad for the overbearing cloak that most Initiates were forced to wear. It was true that he was standing out a bit with his darker clothes but none of the passing people gave him a second look. They all just looked so...well, so busy. It was overwhelming.

Is this what they call a country boy complex?

As Felicio moved closer and closer towards his impatient partner, he came to a realization that if he doesn't drink something in about twenty minutes, he's going to pass out. This, obviously posed a problem. He hoped that Flyte knew his way around the city and where to go to not be noticed.

"HEY!"

Felicio turned around and there he was, his hood up and closing the distance between them with long, hurried steps. It seems that Flyte was looking for him for a while and Felicio smiled happily, giving his partner a ridiculously enthusiastic wave. The taller boy's face was even paler than usual and he looked concerned...was he actually worried about him? Well, he did leave with those guys and Flyte couldn't know how good he was with..._cough_..._dealing_ with people. Should he explain it to him or make it out to be a I-don't-know-what-came-over-me-its-the-will-of-the-Force-I'm-but-a-lowly-servant-used-by-its-higher-power ?

And that brought up a completely another issue- how is he supposed to act with Flyte now? Would he still fall for the stupid-boy routine? As the pale boy quickly made his way towards him, Felicio was frozen with indecision._ Errr...so what now? I'll just...I'll act like always and..._

"Malcolm, where were you! I looked ALL over this city for you a-"

"Shut up. Come with me."

Flyte angrily cut in and grabbing him painfully by his arm, he began to drag him in the opposite direction. _Well SOMEBODY's angry. That probably means that he's not buying my shit any more. That's fine. I'm completely cool with that. I guess that means it's time for the tough-kid-ain't-taking-crap-from-nobody-yet-still-stupid routine. It worked in the past._

Yet before he had time to put his plan into action, without giving him a chance, Flyte dragged him into some empty alley and pushed him against the wall (_what's with him and walls anyway?_) staring him straight in the face.

"HOW LONG."

"Wh-what?" Felicio asked with a meek voice, completely forgetting his new tough kid persona.

"HOW LONG have you been using that Force mind control thing on me?"

"What?"  
This was crazy. What the hell was Flyte on about? Using the Force on him? And for HOW LONG?! Sure, Felicio was good with mind control but he was not a GOD. Besides he would not, under any circumstances, go inside that monster's mind. Provided he was not just some machine of course...hey it COULD happen. Using mind control on Malcolm Flyte for a long period of time however, could not. So he told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about! That's impossible-"

"Fuck, how could I have been SO STUPID!"  
Flyte shouted and let him go, apparently so angry that he had to look away.

"It was you all along, wasn't it?" He turned back to glare at him.  
"I knew something wasn't right, it doesn't make sense, I mean why would...with you... " he trailed off and lowered his head so his face was hidden by the darkness of the hood.

"You put those fucking thoughts inside my head, so that I would take you with me, right? Clever, very clever."

He grabbed him by his shoulders again and by this point, Felicio was actually seriously scared. What is wrong with that guy? He's not making any sense! If he would just let him speak-

"Well, you got what you wanted so you can stop now, Mancini. Stop." He hissed, his pale face dangerously close to the other boy.  
_Whoa, back off, Flyte. This is getting seriously out of hand._

"I said STOP." he repeated and leaned even closer.

"Stop putting those...thoughts..." he trailed off and oh, Kor. It was THAT LOOK. That same exact look he gave him in the dining hall. The one that freaked the hell out of him.

_THIS WAS NOT GOOD._

"Look Flyte, whatever you think I'm doing with your head...I'm NOT doing it."  
Felicio said using his most calm and reasonable voice possible. _Yes, calm down, Flyte. Let's be reasonable. Stop crushing my shoulders, Flyte. Be reasonable. We can sit somewhere and talk about all your strange thoughts and feelings, Flyte. Let's all be reasonable about this._

Surprisingly enough, the voice seemed to have worked. As if just realizing what he had done, Flyte slowly let him go, taking two cautious steps behind him. His face was unreadable under the dark hood and he was suspiciously silent.

Felicio took a deep breath and started.

"Think about it logically. It would be impossible for me to use mind control on you when I'm not even in your presence. Besides, we're talking about twenty minutes here, at most. Sure I used the Force on the guy in the ship, but I'm not capable of doing...what you said I'm doing. I don't think anybody is, Malcolm."

There was another awkward silence (well, as silent as a back alley of the main city of Eriadu could offer). Just when Felicio pondered about the idea of ditching Flyte here and now, guide or no guide, the taller boy finally spoke up in a quiet voice.

"Of course, you're right. It's impossible. I ...just saw you using the Force on that guy...I never saw such control...It was incredible and he didn't suspect a thing...And I thought...what if..."

Giving a huge sigh of relief, Felicio smiled and patted Flyte comfortably on the shoulder.

"Even if I could, I would never do that to you, Malcolm." He smiled, trying to sound as genuine as possible. Fucking hell, of course he would. If only he had the power.

And when Flyte gave him a small smile in response, Felicio decided that sticking with his stupid-sweet-boy persona is still safe and good. It seems that the guy was too preoccupied with coming up with an elaborate scheme about his head being forever trapped in Felicio's evil manipulative clutches than to worry about being deceived. Well, perhaps he was right. In another way, of course.  
_Hmmm... I wonder what thoughts he was talking about. Now that made me curious. I bet it's something to do with his future carrier as a Sith Lord. Oh, that guy is gonna make it big in that direction, if his mental breakdown is any indication._

"Let's go then!" Felicio stated in a happy tone, completely ignoring what happened a mere minute ago. "I don't know about you, but I'm DYING for something to drink."

Flyte, now perfectly composed and even smiling a little led him out of the alley. His voice was confident as he said "I know the perfect place."

Quite content that everything was once again under his control, the brunette nodded.

(He just hoped that when Flyte has his next crazy moment, he would be somewhere far, far away.)


	11. Mezzaluna

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Wars._

_**AN**: Watch out, ladies! Felicio, the conqueror of women's hearts has arrived!  
The theme song for this chapter is Into the Fold by The Duke Spirit._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A perfect place. Well.

Felicio didn't know entirely how it happened, but here he was; a strong drink in his hand, sitting behind the bar in what looked like...well...for a lack of a better word...what looked like a _strip club_.

The short brunette turned his head to look around, his brown hood falling on his hunched shoulders in the process.

Yeah, no matter how you looked at it, the place was definitely a strip club.

The music was so loud that he had to wonder how the bartender could even hear the orders, not to mention how people understood each other. But as he looked at the dancing girl on the stage (wearing ONLY what looked like it was a cape once upon a time) Felicio had to admit that people didn't come here to TALK. They came here to WATCH (and probably jerk off in the bathroomm afterwards).

_I mean, I knew that Flyte was involved with some really shady characters but his previous boss runs this place?! No wonder he doesn't want to get me involved..._

Felicio could only wonder how old that girl on the stage was...twelve?..maybe thirteen..? Well she had the body of a child but nobody in the damn bar seemed to mind, on the contrary, actually. A lot of men and even some women watched the blond girl undress herself on the stage with fascination and some even shouted at her in enthusiasm.

All in all, if this was a regular establishment in Eriadu, Felicio just experienced an overdose of a cultural shock to last him a lifetime. What a place to be ditched in. Flyte disappeared soon after they arrived and the scariest part was that people in here actually recognised him. The bartender, random old guys, hell even the girl on the fricking stage gave him a wave! Felicio had to wonder if drugs were really the only thing Flyte used to sell in his Tragic Past. The thought was funny (if not a little sad) until that bastard didn't leave him in the bar, saying he had some 'people' to meet at the back.

So here he was. Ditched in a strip club.

After he got over the initial shock, Felicio had to admit it wasn't so bad. Although the girl on the stage wasn't doing it for him (personally, he liked them tall, older and dominating) and the bartender refused to serve him anything (until he used the Force on the guy that is) it was exactly this sort of place that Felicio imagined himself owning in a ten year's time. So whoever Flyte's boss was, he sure deserved Felicio's respect.

"Aren't you a little bit too young to be drinking alcohol?"

A female voice purred from behind him and the fourteen year old boy turned around to face the owner, mentally preparing himself to use the Force if there are any complications.

"Well?" the woman asked and flipped her long hair over one bare shoulder after making a sign at the bartender to bring her a drink.  
Felicio could feel his eyebrows rising. This was certainly...unexpected.  
Judging by the way she was dressed, the woman in front of him probably belonged with the girls dancing on the stage-her big breasts were nearly falling out of the tight corset she was wearing and if Felicio turned his head to a certain angle (which he did automatically), he could see EVERYTHING. Like, seriously _everything_. At least he was very subtle about it unlike most guys in the bar.  
And too young to be drinking alcohol? Has she SEEN how old the girl on the stage was?!

"That depends. I look younger than I really am."  
Felicio answered with a grin and let his eyes linger on the woman's impossibly long hair. She let it fall freely with a few purple braids in it here and there. Her skin was pale and perfectly smooth and Felicio knew that if she stood up, she would be taller than him by a few inches. She was practically sex on legs and Felicio was surprised that his voice didn't betray his interest.  
If she noticed him staring, she didn't comment on it. A beautiful chick like her was probably used to it, with legs like that.

"Oh, really?"  
she responded and her green eyes fell on Felicio's hip, where his lighsaber rested, half hidden by the long cloak. Her reaction was surprisingly calm; her smile merely widened and Felicio wondered if she thought it was a fake. Confident that he could still mind control her if anything went wrong, Felicio let her see it and continued the lazy conversation, now turned to face her fully.  
"And what about you? Doesn't a..." he looked at her tiny outfit for a split second, half guessing what her getup was supposed to represent "..._a bounty hunter_ have something much more useful to do then rot away in a bar like this? "

When the woman smiled, he knew he guessed right.  
"Well it's SUCH a demanding job...A girl needs to relax once in a while." she smiled and took a delicate sip from her drink, her eyes shining with amusement.

Felicio wasn't really surprised by her confirmation. A sexy bounty hunter was pretty much every guy's wet dream come true so a prostitute dressed like one was to be expected. Personally, Felicio didn't care either way even though he had to admit that her hair was incredible. He wanted to touch it but that would make him look like a complete creep so he followed the woman's example and turned to his drink.  
Meanwhile, the blond girl on the stage was replaced by two twin sisters who were dancing with each other, both hardly old enough to do this kind of a job. He watched them for a while and wondered what about incest fascinated people so much. The occupants of the bar were going wild each time the sisters made out with each other (which was quite often)and he tried to imagine how the girls have to feel.  
_Damn, if I had a twin brother, I would rather die than put my tongue anywhere near his mouth. Urgh... But then again, considering the money involved...who knows?_

"So, you work here? One of Dreed's boys?"

the long haired bounty hunter asked and Felicio turned his attention back towards her, fighting the urge to laugh. It was obvious that the woman was playing with him, talking to him in such a I'm-the-adult-here voice yet showing of her body every time he looked her way. She probably wanted to tease him but Felicio knew that despite his age, he had the advantage here.  
"Hardly. I'm waiting for a friend." And where was Flyte anyway?

"Hmmm." she hummed as if what he said was all part of some make-believe game she played with him. Her voice was perfectly casual as she continued.  
"This is the first time I have seen somebody request a _Jedi_. That's some seriously twisted stuff."

Her quiet laugh and the way she said Jedi gave Felicio the impression that they were not talking about the same thing. He turned back to her in confusion. Seeing his expression,the long haired woman laughed again.  
"But don't get me wrong. I have seen weirder stuff. Besides..." she leaned extremely close to his face and Felicio widened his eyes, surprised that she was willing to go so far for a simple tease.  
"I can see the appeal. The celibacy and...the whole pureness of heart..."  
she whispered into his ear and Felicio realized with a shock that the woman was seriously flirting with him. _Oh, Kor-how twisted is that! I mean, putting all self deception aside, I seriously DO look like a fricking eleven year old. And this chick actually finds me attractive?  
Damn, Flyte was right. Eriadu really is the city of dreams. _

"Kiss me."

Felicio whispered back and putting the tiniest Force behind his words, he looked into her eyes. The nameless bounty hunter girl grinned drunkenly and slowly closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his. His first kiss lasted exactly two seconds until he was practically torn away from the long haired woman, and Felicio found himself in the clutching hands of none other than Malcolm Flyte.

Well, talk about a bad timing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Flyte barked at both of them, looking at Felicio like a mad man that is about to go on a rampage.  
"I leave you alone for ten fucking minutes and you- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
_ Ok...perhaps overreacting a little? Did Flyte know that chick? Damn, she better not be like his sister or a girlfriend...cuz that would be seriously not cool. _

"Ehhh..." was his only response and Felicio couldn't look more pathetic even if he tried. Ok, this didn't go according to plan.

"And you." Flyte turned to face the fake bounty hunter and Felicio's worst nightmare had just become reality. _Shit, he knows her! I knew it! _

"Do you have no shame, Sillia?! You're like a horny little bitch, going after every male on the damn planet!"  
Ok, Flyte was seriously pissed. But come on, SHE came to talk to HIM. Obviously, Felicio is the victim in this situation, therefore he deserves sympathy and not accusations and mental scaring, thank you very much.

"Oh, come oooon, Malcolm. You were always so uptight"  
the long haired woman pouted prettily and put one of her hands on Flyte's clothed arms. The tall boy angrily stepped back, refusing the contact. Turning back to Felicio, his glare deepened.

"We're going. " he ordered.

_Well isn't that just great. The monster is grumpy.  
_Taking one last look at Sillia (and thinking about what could have been) Felicio went to follow his angry partner out of the bar. But just as he was about to exit the crowded room, he suddenly stopped, concentrating on the strange new shift in the Force. _Could it be...but it's so unnoticeable...And that makes it even more suspicious... _

Closing his eyes, he grasped at the Force again. And yes, there it was. Another Force sensitive person, in this building. They were hiding their presence very nicely but this close, Felicio could tell. Whoever they were, they knew how to use the Force, alright. This was a Jedi Knight level, perhaps even Master.

Suddenly nervous for completely different reason, Felicio put a hand on Flyte's tense shoulder and stated in a quiet tone

"I think we're being followed. There is a Jedi in here."


	12. Tagliatelle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**.

**AN**: I _would be AMAZED if anyone is even going to read this chapter. Simply amazed_.

********

********

"What?" Flyte barked out but upon seeing Felicio's serious expression, he repeated the question in a whisper.

"What do you mean? They can't be here because of us. It's too soon…" he shook his head but Felicio could see doubt creeping into his voice. They stepped away from the entrance to let people pass them by and faced each other with identical grave faces. Felicio latched onto the Force signature again but he was right, the mysterious Jedi was still here in the building and it was simply too much of a coincidence. There was a strange, foreign feel to it as well but then again, each Force user was unique and different…

…but there was still something that bugged him about this one. It was too…too strange…perhaps…

_You've got to be kidding me. It can't be a god damn SITH, can it?! No, no, it can't but…then again, I never met one so how would I know how their Force signature feels like? This is crazy but I guess it IS one of the options…Does that mean that they have other reasons to be here? Perhaps we are not being followed…I have to make sure either way._

_But what to do about Flyte…Should I take him along? _Felicio mused as he studied his dark haired companion from behind a messy fringe. _He's a pain in the ass but while his lighsaber skills are not on level with a master Sith or a Jedi, they are good enough to create us an opening for an escape. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I can use him as a distraction or a sacrifice…yes, Flyte has his uses._

"I'm not sure if it's a Jedi or a Sith…but it's definitely an experienced Force user so we should check it out. .." Felicio responded with an unsure tone, slipping into his naïve boy persona with ease. He started to fiddle with his hands to give the illusion of nervousness and looked at Flyte as his own personal strong leader who will no doubt know What To Do.

The two sisters from the stage finished their act and there was a loud applause. When he turned to face his companion again, he immediately knew what Flyte's answer was even before he said it.

"Alright. I'll go check it out. There is another place I used to work in; it's very close to this one -called 'Blue Aralla'. Just turn right and keep going forward and it's right there. Just keep to yourself and no one would bother you." Flyte stated and Felicio had to fight really hard not to roll his eyes at the answer. _Really, Flyte? Am I now like your little brother figure who you have to constantly protect like a machoidiot?_

But on the outside, Felicio merely nodded gratefully and turned around before realizing his act wasn't over until he fusses about Flyte's safety and such. Eeeh, what a pain…

"But what about you? That force user is really dangerous! What if he catches you?!" Which would no doubt happen very soon, since Flyte's Force signature is about as subtle as a punch in the face. Did no one teach that guy to hide it or something? Seriously! Felicio would be surprised if the mysterious guy didn't know about Flyte and his skills already.

The black haired boy looked at him in a surprise and for a split second, Felicio thought he went too far with his bullshit but then he smiled that horrible smile again (the one that said _I expect something of you, you are more important to me than you think and I expect SO MUCH from you_) and replied

"I'll be fine. Just stay there and I will join you soon."

Not wanting to play the role of an idiot any longer than he had to, Felicio nodded unsurely and ran out of the bar, feeling Flyte's gaze on him the whole way. Then he stayed outside for five minutes, locating his companion easily through the Force and when Flyte made his way into the inner parts of the building, he entered the suspicious bar yet again_. I guess I'm going solo then,_ Felicio thought with a half-hearted shrug and started his hunt for the Jedi.

Or a Sith.

*******

*******

If somebody told Roth last month, that he would be actually _looking forward_ to going back to the temple one day , the quiet Anomid would shake his head in disbelief and quietly walk away. And yet…well, here he was. Excited at the prospect of returning. So much that even by his strange solo-jobs standards, this mission was _rushed_.

Roth looked around the completely destroyed office of one Dreed Kushre and sighed, wondering if he should just call it a day and return back to the temple. Theoretically speaking, he DID achieve his objective.

**Getting information about other drug dealers spreading heir business in Eriadu.** While Roth was no master of torture, he always prided himself in his ability to scare his opponents by his silence. Also perhaps the fact that he cut off a few limbs might have something to do with the intimidating factor but he was always very gentle and professional about it (well as gentle and professional you can be about cutting people's hands off). He was pretty sure that the information he acquired was genuine. So…_**DONE.**_

**Assassinating Dreed Kushre.** That was beyond easy. Roth would feel actually extremely annoyed if he took his time infiltrating the clubs on this mission because apparently none of that was needed. For a man that dealt with a lot of illegal transactions, Kushre was not nearly paranoid enough and his security was mediocre at best and certainly nothing that would stop a fully fledged Jedi Master from paying a quick visit to his office**. DONE**.

The only thing that Roth regretted was that he left the place such a mess. It would be beyond obvious that a Jedi was involved but the pale eyed man simply could not be bothered at this point. His head was full of his future apprentice at the moment and he yearned to go back to the temple and finally meet the boy and put his mind at rest. It was strange that such a small thing as taking a padawan seemed to screw with his concentration but Roth could not be even bothered to analyze it so he decided to leave the office as it was and quickly make his way out of there. But just as he was about to prepare for his swift escape he sensed it…

…a Jedi. In this building.

Well.

That was beyond strange. Roth did not remember anyone else being assigned to this case. Besides the force signature was extremely raw and wild, giving the impression of a padawan rather than an experienced knight. Or maybe he was wrong?

'_Well, this has nothing to do with me either way. I did what I was supposed to do._' Roth mentally shrugged and decided to let it go. Let the order handle these messes, he wasn't involved after all.

He scanned the rest of the third floor to check for anymore guards but it seemed that he really took care of all of them. This was a child's play, really. Roth made his way down the hall, mentally counting the destroyed holocams on the ceiling, making sure that he made no mistake but of course everything was fine. The force signature of the mysterious Jedi was heading for a completely different direction and for that he was grateful. He was just about to stop scanning the place when…

….wait a second. What is this…Who is this person?

There was _another_ force sensitive in the building. At first Roth thought he made a mistake but no, the person was there and they hid their force signature extremely well, masking it so that it felt like a slight echo of the other Jedi's presence. How smart and extremely…suspicious. Hiding on purpose like this, it was definitely strange…he didn't even know the exact location of the person.

'_Does that still make me not involved?_' Roth thought uneasily and scanned the area more aggressively, literally trying to engulf the place with his force. The mysterious person was good but he was still better. **There**-the presence was coming from the second floor.

Roth rushed to the nearest room, using its balcony to drop down a floor and entering an empty dungeon-like place with chains and other such sex tools laying around. Moving quietly and swiftly, he followed the force presence to the end of the hall, painfully aware that the mysterious stranger knew he was coming and tried to escape.

'_Oh no you don't_.' Roth thought darkly and broke out into a fast sprint, literally chasing down the person at the other end of the corridor. As he turned the corner he caught a glimpse-it was a mere child (!!!) dark hair and short body- but that was all he could register before the boy flew into one of the rooms and Roth instinctively knew that he was going for the balcony.

'_Wrong side of the building, kid.'_ Roth thought smugly as he remembered that the left side of Kushre's HQ had balconies positioned in such way that it was impossible to drop down without causing some serious injuries. And even if he used the force on one of the speeders, it was very unlikely that the kid would make it out alive. The boy probably felt it as well since Roth could sense him stay frozen at the spot.

Inpatient to get this over with, the tall Anomid pressed the switch to open the door and frowned with displeasure when it did no such thing. So the kid messed up the security lock from the inside, huh? _Well…have it your way._

Still making sure that the boy was inside the room, Roth took out his lighsaber and cut the security machinery next to the locked door. When it still didn't open, he began to carve his way inside with his weapon. It would be only a matter of time before the door collapsed on its own.

He couldn't wait to get a hold of this kid because he had some **explaining to do**.

********

*******

**AN: KYAH! First contact! If I was Felicio, I would be shitting my pants right now.**


	13. Carasau

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**AN**_: Ah, Roth, you should have spanked him into submission. I'm pretty sure there's a paddle in that room somewhere._

_**_

_*_

_**_

'_Oh, dear Kor. I am FUCKED.'_

'_I am SO FUCKED.'_

'_No no no no NO! I have to concentrate on the situation…!'_

'_Ok. Breathe Felicio. Breathe. BREATHE GOD DAMN IT!'_

Yet it seemed that the silent pep talk was useless as the boy could feel his hands shake in panic, the cold sweat running down his back like a bucket of ice cubes. Where was that damn Flyte monster when you needed him??! He tried to concentrate on his partner's force signature but it was useless, he couldn't focus on anything, he was a nervous wreck. The boy's tiny heart was beating like mad as he stared at the shining green end of a lighsaber literally _sticking out _of the mechanical door in front of him, its material slowly but steadily burning down. That gave him probably two…no three…no probably two more minutes and then it was over and the master Jedi behind the door ('_no, not a Jedi'_ his mind whispered slowly at him '_his force feels strange and unnatural, this is probably a Sith, a FUCKING SITH GOING AFTER YOUR ASS OH MY GOD_') would have him trapped in this…room.

Looking around for the first time, Felicio shakily took in his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a…prison/dungeon/pole dancing room of some sort. There was a giant bed in the corner that looked like it was made of out webs and loads of chains and ropes hanging from the ceiling. For some reason Felicio found this hysterically funny and he even chuckled out loud '_Great, so my last moments would be spent in some sort of a crazy BDSM fantasy dungeon. Great. Absolutely amazing._' But slowly his chuckles turned into these strange, rather desperate choking noises and Felicio felt his knees go weak and he grimaced. Ok, so he didn't handle pressure well. Why do you think he failed all of the Choosing mock duels, huh?? But this was not another mock duel, this stuff was real world and damn it all if he let himself get caught while he was so close to his dream.

'_No way. I can get out of here. I WILL get out of here. In fact, FUCK YOU Mr. Sith because there is no chance in HELL you'll ever get your hands on me._'

Now the only question was how to achieve it. As his panic slowly subdued, Felicio could feel his mind becoming much clearer and his breathing turned steady again and the first thing he did was to check on Malcolm. It turned out that the idiot was at the completely other side of the building and even though he WAS heading for the right direction, there was no way of contacting him so that left outside help out of the question. He would have to face this guy on his own.

Well, theoretically, he didn't have to 'face him' per se. All he needed was to distract him enough to make a quick escape and he was confident that once he made it to the hot streets of Eriadu, not even Grandmaster Yoda would be able to find his force signature (ok, maybe that was exaggerating a liiiitle bit but it would be pretty damn close and besides he would be more prepared to protect himself from the forceful scanning of his enemy). He could do that. He so totally could.

One minute left…

Ok, but first things first. He needs to hide his identity. This guy was a strong force sensitive and even though he felt weird, there was still an off chance that the guy was actually a Jedi sent to get his ass back to the Tempe or even perhaps a random knight sent on a mission on Eriadu (_no, not a knight –too powerful, too confident_). If that was the case, he didn't want the stranger to recognize his face. He could still pass of as a mysterious kid with force powers but no actual Jedi education and if he played his cards right, he could make it out of there without the stranger knowing anything.

His eyes fell on one of the masks on the floor that was obviously been used for roleplay, most of them covered with blood and some blue substance that he REALLY didn't want to know the origins of. Choosing not to think about it at the moment, he grabbed the nearest one which was a plain black and silver mask covering the upper part of his face and nose, shaped to represent some sort of a reptile he didn't recognize. He could still see fairly good while wearing it and this gave him confidence as he faced the now nearly destroyed door. He took a couple of steps backwards and braced himself for the confrontation, lifting his hood to cover the dark hair that was sticking to his sweaty forehead. He started to concentrate on the flow of the Force as the door slowly collapsed onto itself.

He stood very still.

***

*  
***

The first thing that Roth noticed when he forcefully made his way inside the dark room was that the kid was wearing a strange snake mask. The second was that there were several chains heading towards his direction. Inwardly impressed at the rather advanced use of the Force, Roth swiftly dodged, instinctively slashing the flying objects with his lighsaber as if they were made out of paper and then made a move to capture the kid only to be blocked by a large queen-sized bed slamming painfully into his knees. Startled by the level of Force skill, Roth drew back a bit and guarded the only possible exit with a wary expression on his face.

This kid…who was he? The tall Anomid certainly didn't expect such resistance from a mere child and he changed his mindset immediately, knowing that he started this fight underestimating his opponent which was never good.

'_Well…you surprised me there for a moment, snake-kid. But don't think this will get you anywhere'_

He latched onto the bed with the Force and immediately wrestled the control from the boy, using the massive piece of furniture to slam his opponent against the wall. The Snake-boy cried out in pain and tried to free himself with rather dazed movements. Roth smirked at the sight. '_How satisfying.'_

"Giving up?" he asked as each step brought him closer to the trapped boy with a mask. He could feel the kid trying to gain the control of the bed via the Force but the attempts were surprisingly weak; Roth figured he must have hit his head rather hard. Now standing completely in front of the boy, Roth crossed his arms in front of him in a confident gesture.

"Well?"

"P…Please…." Came the muffled answer and Roth frowned at the word.

"What?"

"P-please DON'T HURT ME!" the boy shouted out weakly and burst into tears, the ridiculous snake mask hiding his tears as the sobs grew louder and more desperate. Roth took a step back in surprise and his pale eyes widened in shock. What…what WAS this?! This is definitely not the reaction he was expecting. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw somebody cry this freely in front of him, it was unnaturally intimate and Roth felt guilt grip at him and start to slowly eat his chest from inside. Did he really hurt the kid that badly with the bed? Well…it WAS big…_'Damn it all, I don't know how to deal with this! What, do I just…ignore it or something?'_

"PLEASE! I'll d-do an-anything! It hurts, it hurts let me go! "

Uncomfortable and suddenly even downright fearful, Roth took another step back. The kid looked like he was in horrible pain. Did he misjudge his power? Anyhow, what the hell was he doing here, torturing a masked kid in some brothel or whatever, there was definitely something wrong with this situation.

"I'm SORRY I'M SORRY! Please!" The boy's cried were loud in the dark room and Roth could hear a slight echo. All he could do was simply stare at the snake-kid with a horrified face and when the boy lifted his head to gaze up at him, Roth could see his wet eyes stare at him pleadingly from within the silver mask, the eye contact strengthening the guilt tenfold. The more he stared into his eyes, the more wretched he felt. The boy just appeared so young and vulnerable, it seemed laughable that he ever saw him as a threat, he was obviously the victim in this situation.  
Roth opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, the only thing he could do was stare at the pitiful child in front of him and-

-wait a second.

Roth narrowed his eyes with anger. '_Why, that little-'_

"Oh, I'm sure you will survive." He retorted with a cold voice and made sure to avoid the snake-boy's eyes, tightening his hold on the bed with his mind. That little brat was using cheap mind control trick on him! And he nearly FELL FOR IT! This kid was good, suspiciously so, he definitely had to learn this from someone…was he possibly a padawan of some Sith?  
'_I can't believe I was about to let him go. This snake-boy is GOOD. But not good enough.'_

"Who's your master?"

Roth harshly demanded. It was fascinating to watch how the snake-boy's attitude suddenly changed , he appeared hostile instead of pitiful and it was like he just aged a thousand years. Staring unabashedly at him through the mask, the boy retorted with a rude voice

"Don't have one." And then fell silent. Frustrated with the boy's answer and bad attitude, Roth used the Force to tear down the kid's ridiculous mask. As if realizing his intentions, the snake-boy's eyes widened and Roth felt him resist, fighting for control, one forcing it to stay in place, the other wanting it gone. Roth glared in frustration when the kid refused to give up.

"Leave me alone!" the snake-boy demanded rather childishly and the tall Anomid glared with anger. Concentrating all of his power, he tried again and mentally tugged at the silver piece of material on the teenager's face. He was winning and he knew it.

"NO! GET OUT!" the hooded boy shouted again. Roth could feel his control of the mask slowly slipping. Just a little bit more…

"NO!"


End file.
